The invention relates to a solar cell comprising a wafer-shaped semiconductor member with a rear side contact and with a conduction path system as front side contact. To make a pn-junction in the wafer-shaped semiconductor member, solar cells must be subjected to a diffusion process, whereby a thin surface layer of the conductivity type opposite to that of the semiconductor member is produced. This pn-junction formed between the opposite conductivity type layers may be disposed on all sides of the semiconductor member. To enable the semiconductor member to be contacted on the rear side of the semiconductor wafer, part of the surface layer must then be removed to expose the underlying semiconductor member. On the other hand, it is possible to cover part of the rear side surface of the semiconductor wafer with a diffusion mask, prior to the diffusion process, so that after completion of the diffusion process and removal of the diffusion mask, the rear side contact can be disposed at the unmasked portion on the semiconductor member.